1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of abandoned or storm damaged offshore marine platforms such as oil well drilling or oil well production platforms. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the removal of an abandoned or storm damaged offshore oil well drilling or production platform wherein a portion of the platform extends below the mudline and wherein a specially configured frame is lowered to the seabed, a portion of the frame extending below the mudline, the frame carrying a cable fitted with (e.g., tungsten carbide covered) cutting members that can be manipulated with a cable to cut the platform below the mudline.
2. General Background of the Invention
Marine platforms such as oil well drilling platforms and oil well production platforms must be removed once they are abandoned or severely storm damaged. These platforms often include a jacket which is secured to the seabed by means of piling that are driven through vertical or longitudinally extending members of the jacket. Such an arrangement of a jacket that supports a platform is well known in the art (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,372; 4,118,942 and 4,389,141, each incorporated herein by reference.
Upon the abandonment of an oil well platform such as a drilling platform or a production platform, the platform must be removed because if left alone it becomes a hazard to navigation. Such abandoned or storm damaged marine platforms are desirably removed in their entirety, including portions that extend below the mudline. By the cutting the platform below the mudline, the seabed does not contain hazards to fishermen's nets as an example.